


我们在夜色里去向不明

by nomoreme



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomoreme/pseuds/nomoreme





	我们在夜色里去向不明

王凯走下台的时候背对着海啸般的欢呼声，被沉重的铁门一关，就仿佛隔出两个世界。往后台走的那段路挺清冷，亮着淡黄色的灯光。他穿着一身白色，洁白得像一片不小心掉落的云。爱人在走廊里等着他，也穿着上台即将要穿的衣服，黑色的，有贵气的金绣。  
他朝爱人伸出手去，给他一个笑：“怪冷的。”  
“是啊，手怎么这么凉，”靳东顺势接过他的手，放在手心里搓着，另一只手在他背上某个地方抚了下，“贴的暖宝不热了？”  
暖宝还是热的，只不过上台表演穿的实在是少，况且又是白色，看上去更加清冷。好在休息室是暖和的，王凯进去喝了点热茶，算是暖过来了。又伸手示意忙前忙后给他拿零食的靳东坐过来。  
靳东递给他一块黑巧，85%的，他爱吃甜食，但爱人并不，他更偏爱黑巧浓郁微苦的香味。他的小爱人把糖纸剥开，冰凉的巧克力在口中温温柔柔地融化。靳东看着他的神情，忍不住凑过去，在他唇上讨了个巧克力味的吻，轻轻吮吸他苦香的舌尖。  
“你累的话，不然先回酒店吧。”靳东收起了那个吻，摸了摸他的头顶，还固定着发胶，头发一缕一缕的，他说，“我的节目还早，你回去正好能看到。”  
“谁要看你的？”王凯从那个深情而温存的吻里抬起头，睁开眼，笑意盈盈的，“我回去就睡觉啦。”  
靳东知道他口是心非惯了，也不搭话，就在他后脑上揉了揉，把他梳理整齐的头发给摸乱了些。小爱人被破坏了发型，颇为不满地摇摇头，却又被那人低头吻住，这次不再浅尝辄止，他一上来就热烈。王凯象征性推了一把，就不再动弹，闭上眼睛，手臂也搭上他肩头，张开双唇回应他的亲吻——今晚唱完那首歌，下台就看见眉目清逸的、真正的亲密爱人，他觉得自己的肋骨就是一汪水做的，不经碰触就化了，然后就能触摸到底下的心脏。  
虽说他不肯承认，但是这一刻，他觉得爱人要什么他都肯给他。  
手机像个不懂事的小动物似的震动起来，是助理打来的，问他是不是想先回去，司机已经在停车场等他了。她听出电话那边王凯有点犹豫，主动开口：“凯哥要不……我去告诉司机再等会？”  
“不用了，你先送你们凯哥回去吧，”靳东顺手接过电话，“他有点累，你们给他弄点夜宵，别让他吃太辣。”  
“哎，放心吧东哥，”助理早就习惯这种情形，也不惊讶，称呼从“凯哥”到“东哥”，转的很是熟练，“煮了粥，还有点心，都是凯哥爱吃的。”  
靳东答应着，挂了电话，拍了拍靠在他身上的那人：“回去吃点东西，等我回来，嗯？”  
王凯刚才冻的骨头都发冷，这会儿挺贪恋爱人身上的温度和气味，脸颊在他胸口蹭了蹭，才慢慢直起身来，学着爱人的样子，在他头顶也摸了两下：“哥你好好唱啊，我会听的。”  
助理上来接人，外面气温低，风也不小，清冷清冷的。靳东把王凯裹在又厚又长的羽绒服里，又帮他系了围巾，这才放心交给助理带走。这会儿离他出场还有约莫一个小时，他懒得出去跟人应酬，在休息室里待着倒还清净。他点了根烟走到窗前慢慢抽着，不由自主地，就回想起刚才那人在台上的模样——浑身纯白的、冰冷的小王子，被包裹在红艳艳的玫瑰花里，那么冷，却又在唱着那么温柔的歌——亲爱的人，亲密的爱人，谢谢你这么长的时间陪着我。  
不用谢啊，是你在陪我。靳东缓缓吐了口烟，对着窗玻璃笑了。他笑的时候眼角的纹路就蜷曲起来，又舒展开，是足以让爱人在其中漫游的一道河流。

转眼间又是一年了，这情形也似曾相识，去年也是如此。在酒店里等心爱的人回来，实际上是件挺美好的事——知道这扇门不会一直紧闭，或早或晚，有人会把它打开，然后空旷的房间就因为他的到来，成了一场温柔的梦境。  
王凯吃过东西，助理就离开了。他把电视打开，林忆莲才刚刚出场，正唱一首情歌，他在节目里也唱过的。有人说他适合唱苦情歌，可能和他的气质有关系，又大又水的一双眼睛，嘴唇却薄，这样一个单薄的长相唱起苦情歌来，十足地惹人心疼。但他今天没有，他特地选了一首两人都一直喜欢的歌，梅艳芳的《亲密爱人》。当然是唱给他听的。  
他自己知道，爱人也知道，对于爱情他不善于表达，但他从未像爱任何人一般爱他。从前没有，以后也不会了。  
掌声之后爱人就拿着话筒走出来，还是那一身黑色，镶金线。王凯总觉得他的气质是很矛盾的，有时候贵气得不可一世，有时候又像个迷路的毛绒熊。想到毛绒熊，他笑了，从箱子里把那个小熊颈枕扯出来——靳东送他的，说让他飞机上用，结果居然是个趴趴熊的造型。他嫌弃，却也收起来用了，这会正好抱着它，躺在床上看电视。  
或者是空调和抱枕太舒服，又或者是爱人在电视里唱着歌，给他一种他就在耳边哄他入睡的错觉，王凯没意识到靳东什么时候唱完的，就已经睡着了。再次醒来的时候，靳东正坐在他身边看着他，还穿着表演时的衣服。他不知道他看了多久，只觉得那双眼里全是水似的柔情——属于男人的柔情，像一张铺天盖地的网。  
“回来很久了？”王凯撑起身来，在他额角吻了一下，“几点了？”  
他不等靳东回答，自顾自牵起他的手看了一眼手表，十一点二十，其实并不晚，他并没睡多久。能醒着和爱人一起跨年的事实让他挺开心，长腿一翻就下了床。  
“我还没洗澡，先洗个澡。”他套上拖鞋，弯腰在箱子里翻换洗衣服，“你等等我呀。”  
靳东走过去，在那触感良好的腰上揽了一下，轻声道：“不然，我帮你洗澡吧？”  
王凯啧了一声，回过头看着他：“我这不，没带浴缸袋，你等我洗好出来再……”  
他有点轻微洁癖，不太用酒店的浴缸，真要泡浴也要用一次性的浴缸袋。他把靳东的话自然而然地理解成了那方面的意思，然而没想到靳东笑了笑，说，真的只是想帮你洗个澡，给我个机会？  
王凯半信半疑，但今天心情挺好，也就由着他。他把衣服脱好进去的时候，靳东已经调好了水温，甚至把蓝牙音响给带进来，又轻又缓地放着他们平常听的歌，还有香薰的气味。王凯走进浴室，靳东把他拉近自己，他下意识扶住爱人赤裸的肩头，温水就当头冲下，温度正好，细腻的水流沿着发梢淌下来。王凯闭上眼睛。  
靳东用香波搓揉他的头发，把残存的发胶洗掉。这孩子发丝软，有老人说过，发丝硬说明心硬，发丝软的孩子心也软。但王凯着实又是个坚强而内敛的人，只不过是对他心软。想到这里，靳东觉得自己心里满是爱意，覆在他耳边轻轻哼了句：  
“惨绿青年，你头发密且软……”  
王凯闭着眼笑出来，低声道：“是，我该剪头了……你来给我剪。”  
靳东重新打开热水，冲掉他头上的香波，又细细洗去他睫毛间的泡沫。他把浴室取暖器的温度调高了些，给他擦沐浴露。他一直觉得爱人生的精致，无论是五官还是身体，就比如，他用泡沫擦过的那对玲珑的胯骨，突出而窄，不盈一握。爱人的身体有反应，他早在给他冲洗头发的时候就看出来了，但他故意不去理会，今晚他就要如此，要以这种丝毫不含情欲、只留温情，甚至亲情的方式来撩动他，既撩动他的身体，也撩动他内心深处那根碰不得的弦。  
他用沐浴露擦了他全身，由于重力作用，泡沫从他身上滴落下来，积聚在脚边。靳东用花洒冲他的时候他又笑了，说：“好像是在浇花。”  
王凯告诉他，好久没有人这样给我洗过澡了。他们在浴室里一起洗澡，当然有过，只不过那都是带着情欲气味的撩拨，但今天不一样，倒是勾起了他相当遥远的回忆。他说小时候家里还有个后院，夏天的时候，妈妈就打一大盆水坐在院子里，先洗妹妹，再洗他，洗完早的两个小水萝卜也不穿衣服，满院子你追我打。  
“很小的时候了。”王凯轻轻摸着靳东的头发，他正帮自己冲洗脚踝，水流刷过去有点微痒，他说，“之后就没有这种经历了，直到你。”  
靳东也笑，直起身来关掉水阀，扯了浴巾帮他擦干。他的反应比刚才还要明显。  
“出去等我一下吧，”他轻声说，“空调温度打高点，别冻着。”  
王凯扯了下搭在自己头顶的毛巾，问他：“要不，我也给你洗一回？”  
“那就洗到后半夜了。”靳东凑近在他脸颊上亲了下，“心领了，下次吧。”  
王凯乖乖走出去吹头，吹风机的声音盖不住浴室里爱人洗澡的水声。他听着心动，出来也没穿衣服，空调风暖融融地吹在他的皮肤上。他深呼吸，清晰地感到欲望在体内缓慢而浓烈地涌动。他不得不承认靳东手段高明，帮他洗澡，从发丝开始到脚趾，那是比单纯的情欲挑拨更高明的方式。他抵抗不了，只能心甘情愿认输。  
因此他比以往更容易进入状态。靳东躺在他身边，抱住他，他就缠上来，一颗汗珠沿着额角往下流。靳东知道趁着他洗澡的时间，这孩子会在外面做好准备，他等了很久了，刚才洗完澡擦干了，这会浑身都是湿漉漉的水汽。  
王凯动情得厉害。他抵挡得了撩拨，但抵挡不了温情。因此当爱人的手指被温柔裹挟着，带着水流冲刷过他皮肤的时候，他觉得这辈子都栽在他手里了。爱人的柔情是个网，铺天盖地，不见天日。他把唇递上去，吻立刻就落下来。  
靳东很容易就贯入他内里，感到他的小爱人柔柔地亲吻他的肩头，后背全都汗湿了，边吻边叫他名字。他说靳东，靳东，我喜欢，喜欢你。  
“我知道。”靳东把他抱起来坐在自己身上，两人面对面，这样进的更深也更重，一下下全都撞在他碰不得的那一点上。王凯快乐极了，身体不自觉地颤抖，床单被揉皱，自己都不知道自己叫了些什么。  
他知道自己今天相当在状态，具象的、滞重的身体像是融化了，然后又飘散在空气里。他睁开眼睛，看着面前抱住他的爱人，快感突破了三角带，往腰腹部窜。他把手伸出来，颤巍巍碰到爱人的脸颊，喃喃道：“一起……好不好？”  
靳东侧过脸吻他，扶着他的腰一下一下往身上按，听见耳边的叫声几乎都带了哭腔。他再次回到一开始那个姿势，伏下身压住他，用力一顶。  
那一瞬间王凯的意识完全模糊，整个身体无法抑制地接连颤抖，泪水也涌出来。靳东把他抱在怀里轻轻拍抚，等着他缓慢捡回意识。  
王凯的眼角有点泛红，仍然含泪似的睁大眼睛，看着眼前的爱人。床单湿透了，整个房间都是情欲的气味，但他不介意，甚至没有察觉。他知道在他们陷入情欲当中，如一叶扁舟漂浮着的时候，2019年到了。新年伊始的那一刻他们在交融，没有什么事能比这更暧昧，更疯狂，也更深情，更温暖。  
他把仍然湿润的唇递给爱人，在深不见底的亲吻中，被拖进下一个漩涡里。

 

“夜色一次次降临，没有倦意。我们怎么对峙，都会蜷曲起来。”*

 

end.

 

*余秀华《我们在夜色里去向不明》


End file.
